We are young
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Es increíble lo que puedes llegar a encontrar en un bar al otro lado de la ciudad. Menos mal que, cuando al final de la noche el alcohol nuble tus ojos, habrá alguien que te lleve a casa. Songfic con la canción We are young, de Fun.


_Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight_

"Vale. De acuerdo. Me parece cojonuda esta situación, este bar está bastante bien y todo eso, pero en serio, ¿cómo leches he llegado yo aquí? A ver, hagamos recuento" pensó Axel, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar librarse de la neblina del alcohol, rascándose la revuelta melena pelirroja y mirando a su alrededor.

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the Empire State_

"Demyx, Xigbar, Xion y Roxas aparecieron en mi puerta esta tarde. Había tenido un mal día y me propusieron que nos fuéramos de fiesta. A Xigbar le preguntó el puerta si era nuestro padre por las canas, pero eso es irrelevante. Vale, ¿y dónde cojones están?"

Echó un vistazo por todo el bar, esquivando a la gente que bailaba haciendo equilibrios con vasos de vaya usted a saber qué, y finalmente dio con tres personas de las cuatro que buscaba. Demyx, Xion y Xigbar estaban en el baño, esnifando algo que... no, no quería saber qué era ni qué efectos tenía. Axel cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se giró, buscando al que le faltaba.

_My lover he's waiting for me_

_Just across the bar_

Alcanzó a distinguir a Roxas al otro extremo del bar. El joven rubio lo miraba con algo de impaciencia y golpeaba el suelo con un pie rítmicamente. A juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos y cómo se tapaba la entrepierna con la mochila, tenía ganas de marcha, pero de una muy distinta a la que había dentro del local. Axel iba a dirigirse hacia él cuando recordó que se había olvidado su propia mochila escondida bajo la barra del bar, al cuidado de la malhumorada camarera de engominada melena rubia que tan mal le había mirado desde que llegó.

_My seat's been taking by some sunglasses_

_Asking 'bout a scar_

Axel se dirigió pues hacia la barra, pero ya había alguien en el sitio en el que él había estado antes. Un tipo de larga melena azulada que le resultaba vagamente familiar, vestido de negro con una camiseta sin mangas, vaqueros y botas militares.

-Disculpa, ése es mi sitio- le dijo el pelirrojo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. El tipo de cabello azul se giró hacia él y se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba, revelando unos fríos ojos amarillos. En su pálida piel, atravesando su entrecejo y parte de su frente y mejillas, lucía una cicatriz en forma de X.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y no se lo vas a ceder a un viejo amigo, Axel?- replicó el otro. Axel frunció el ceño-. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la bonita marca que me dejaste- añadió, señalando su cicatriz.

Axel se rascó la nuca, tratando de recordar. En los últimos meses habían pasado muchas cosas, y el alcohol no ayudaba precisamente. Finalmente, su memoria dejó de vacilarle y el pelirrojo se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.

-Saïx- murmuró.

_And I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

-Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en acordarte. Es una pena que yo no me olvide tan fácilmente de según qué cosas- comentó Saïx. Axel se dejó caer en una silla a su lado. Claro que ahora se acordaba. Saïx había sido su... Bueno, su... Ah, ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo. ¿Novio? Qué va, no había sido tan serio. ¿Amigo? No, los amigos no suelen acostarse. ¿Rollo? Sí, bueno, se le podría llamar así. El caso es que ya ni sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos exactamente. Sólo sabía que una noche se habían peleado, y Saïx había terminado en el hospital con una herida. Y después, nunca más supieron el uno del otro.

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

-Larxene, ponme otra- murmuró Axel a la camarera, que pasaba por allí, mostrando su vaso vacío.

-¿Cerveza?- preguntó Saïx. Axel soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza-. Pues entonces que sean dos.

La camarera soltó un gruñido y se llevó el vaso, para después traer otros dos llenos de hielo y un líquido de color rojo claro. Saïx alcanzó el suyo y tomó un buen trago.

-No está mal- comentó. Axel se encogió de hombros y bebió también.

-¿Qué quieres, Saïx? ¿Una disculpa?

-Hombre, no estaría mal para empezar.

Los dos callaron y volvieron a beber. Axel lo miró de reojo y se rascó los lagrimales.

-Lo siento.

Saïx guardó silencio durante unos momentos y sonrió levemente.

-Inténtalo otra vez. Puede que me lo crea.

-Lo siento- repitió Axel, dejando escapar un suspiro-. Tío, ni siquiera me acuerdo de qué pasó exactamente.

-Ah, perfecto. Qué considerado, Axel.

"Hey, eso lo he oído antes" pensó Axel de repente. "Con el mismo tono. ¿Fue por algo... que hice mal?" Se rascó la nuca, intentando recordar de nuevo, y arrepintiéndose de haber bebido tanto.

-Otra, por favor- oyó decir. Sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, Saïx se había terminado el vaso.

-Cada vez tienes más aguante con el alcohol- comentó Axel, recibiendo una mirada fría del otro, que tomó otro trago del vaso que acababa de servirle Larxene.

-Con el alcohol y con otras muchas cosas- replicó Saïx, aunque sus ojos estaban algo nublados.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like going down_

_I'll carry you home_

-Oye, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?- preguntó Axel de pronto.

-En bus.

-¿No seguirás viviendo en la otra punta de la ciudad, no?

-Casualmente sí.

-¿Y cómo piensas volver a casa? Porque el último bus pasó hace media hora.

Saïx guardó silencio. La verdad es que no había pensado en eso antes de empezar a beber.

-Oye, mira... Eh... Roxas no bebe, y nos ha traído a todos en coche. Si quieres, abrimos los asientos del maletero y te acercamos luego a casa- sugirió Axel. Saïx alzó la mirada. En los ojos verdes del pelirrojo brillaba una pequeña chispa de disculpa.

-...

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta, si quieres.

-...

Saïx sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos.

-Ahora sí que me lo he creído- murmuró.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

La música seguía sonando a su alrededor, y la gente continuaba bailando. Algunos derramaban de vez en cuando parte o todo el contenido de su vaso, por lo que el suelo se volvía cada vez más resbaladizo. Cada cierto tiempo, alguien resbalaba y se caía, pero volvía a levantarse enseguida riendo a carcajadas. Saïx observó a la masa de jóvenes y bebió otro trago.

-¿Cómo te va en el periódico?- preguntó.

-Ah, bien. Salvo hoy, que ha sido una pesadilla, todo bien. ¿Seguías con la carrera esa impronunciable, no? ¿Ciencias de la Actividad Física y el Deporte?- probó Axel. Saïx asintió-. ¿Qué tal en el laboratorio?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Me echaron hace unas semanas.

-... Lo siento.- "Ya la he vuelto a cagar..."

-No importa. He conseguido otro trabajo. Esta vez estoy de entrenador de unos chavales en el club náutico.

-¡Ah, genial entonces!

-Sí, la verdad es que empezaba a hartarme de estar encerrado en el laboratorio- Saïx se encogió de hombros y Axel sonrió.

-Eh, Saïx.

-¿Hm?

-Tu curro y tu casa están al otro lado de la ciudad. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saïx esbozó una media sonrisa algo melancólica.

-Alejarme de mi casa y mi trabajo, precisamente- respondió-. A veces se me olvida que tengo veinticinco años y que hay bares a los que irse de fiesta cuando eres joven. Y vaya casualidad, para un día que salgo, te encuentro a ti.

-Sí, el karma es una furcia- rió Axel, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you got_

-Qué raro. Estamos de acuerdo en algo- replicó Saïx, sonriendo levemente a su pesar. Axel se encogió de hombros y saludó con la mano a alguien al otro extremo del bar, indicándole por gestos que se acercara-. ¿Quién es ése?

-Ah, es Roxas, mi chico.

-Ah.

De haber estado solos, entre ellos se habría instalado un tenso silencio, pero la multitud y la música no lo permitían. "En el fondo, no sé de qué me sorprendo. Han pasado diez meses; raro sería que Axel no tuviera al menos a una persona detrás" pensó Saïx.

_I guess that I_

_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

-¿Celoso, Saïx?- oyó decir a Axel. La mirada fulminante de Saïx se topó con la sonrisa traviesa del pelirrojo.

-¿"Celos"? ¿Qué es eso?- replicó fríamente. Axel se rió y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas más fuertes de la cuenta en la espalda, haciéndole perder la respiración por un momento.

No, no estaba celoso. Por un momento, al oír su voz, se le había pasado por la cabeza si podrían intentarlo otra vez. Pero sabía que entonces lo único que conseguirían sería descubrir otro modo de romper, quizá más traumático que el anterior.

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_Cause I found someone to carry me home_

Roxas había llegado al fin a donde estaban ellos. Xion, Demyx y Xigbar le siguieron poco después.

-¡Axel! ¿Quién es éste?- preguntó Demyx, señalando a Saïx.

-Ah, chicos, os presento a Saïx. Es... un viejo amigo- dijo Axel-. Saïx, éstos son Demyx, Roxas, y su hermana Xion. Y creo que a Xigbar ya lo conocías...

-Desde luego. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tío- sonrió Xigbar, haciendo que la cicatriz de su mejilla se arquease.

-¡Encantada, Saïx!- dijo Xion. Sí que se parecía a Roxas, tenían los mismos simpáticos ojos azules.

-Igualmente.

-Bueno, propongo un brindis- soltó Axel de repente, rodeando los hombros de Saïx con un brazo-. ¡Por los viejos amigos!

-¡Y por los nuevos!- añadió Demyx. Los seis alzaron sus vasos (salvo Roxas, que alzó una lata de refresco) y bebieron a la salud de los demás.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

La música subió de volumen en aquel momento, tirando de ellos hacia la pista de baile.

-Roxas, baila con tu hermana un rato, porfa- le dijo Axel-. Que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Saïx, anda...

-Bueeeeeno, vaaaaaale, pero las manos quietas, ¿eh?- advirtió Roxas. Su voz era seria, pero sus ojos sonreían-. Saïx, si te mete mano, dale una hostia y avísame para que le dé yo otra.

-Descuida- sonrió Saïx. Axel fingió indignarse durante unos momentos, pero acabó agarrando la muñeca de Saïx y llevándoselo a la pista casi a rastras. La música siguió retumbando en el local mientras los dos jóvenes bailaban. Saïx esperaba haberse oxidado durante tanto tiempo sin irse de fiesta, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que hay cosas que no se olvidan, y cómo abandonarse a la música es una de ellas.

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

A aquellas alturas, el suelo era ya una trampa mortal, y entre el alcohol que habían bebido y el que había en el piso, se resbalaron varias veces. En una de ellas, Saïx acabó en el suelo, pero Axel le ayudó a levantarse y siguieron bailando.

-Oye, ¿estás seguro de que no hay problema en que me llevéis a casa?- preguntó.

-Nah, claro que no. Roxas es burgués y su coche tiene siete plazas.

Saïx tuvo que reírse. Axel nunca cambiaba.

_The world is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

Tal vez fuese un efecto del alcohol, o tal vez su cerebro estuviera liberando alguna clase de droga de la felicidad después de la semana tan estresante que había pasado, pero en aquel momento, dejándose llevar por la canción, Axel se sentía en paz consigo mismo, con el mundo y con su antiguo compañero de cama. Aunque todavía no recordase exactamente qué había pasado para que se pelearan hacía diez meses, intentaría arreglarlo. "Qué leches. Intentarlo no, lo haré" se dijo, sonriendo levemente.

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

La canción se acabó, pero el DJ puso otra casi al instante, sin dejarles tiempo para descansar. Esta vez era una muy parecida a un tango. Ninguno de los dos sabía bailar tango, pero eso era lo de menos. Axel agarró una de las muñecas de Saïx y rodeó su cintura con el brazo libre, fingiendo una cara demasiado seria y tirando de él como si estuvieran bailando un tango.

-Roxas te va a matar- murmuró Saïx.

-Nah, no creo- sonrió Axel, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

Aquella fue la última canción de la noche. Cuando acabó, la multitud de jóvenes aplaudió y vitoreó, y algunos incluso pidieron más, pero la voz del DJ resonó por los altavoces:

-Chicos, se acabó, que son ya las seis de la mañana y tenemos que cerrar. Muchas gracias a todos por venir, esperamos que hayáis pasado una buena noche. _El Bar de Nadie_ se despide por hoy.

Axel y Saïx se reunieron con el resto de la pandilla fuera del local, donde Roxas estaba sacando uno de los asientos traseros extra. Axel se volvió hacia Saïx y se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien- dijo-. Y... siéntete libre de llamarme cuando quieras si te vuelve a apetecer salir a despejarte y olvidarte del curro- añadió.

-Descuida- asintió Saïx, con una media sonrisa-. Te llamaré.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like going down_

_I'll carry you home tonight._


End file.
